The Lion King 4: Kiara and Kovu's reign
by Orcalover123
Summary: Kiara and Kovu are expecting two female cubs. But who will take the throne when Kiara's time is up? Who will make the best queen? The pridelanders face a challenge that they can't handle. Can Kiara's new cubs bring hope to the pride?


**Chapter one - The new heirs**

* * *

Just as the whole pride wandered into an open den, they all whispered among themselves, wondering what the new queen was going to tell them. Kovu followed right beside her as they both entered, looking happier than ever. Not long after Kiara and Kovu had sat in the very center of the pride, Simba and Nala followed behind, settling down behind the king and queen. Ever since the outsiders had joined with the pridelanders, all of them had wanted cubs and Lamina, Mara, Narli, Sharia, Kara, Nariea, Nora and Briana were all expecting them and were already a few months into their pregnancy. Soon after the whole pride had gathered round, creating a perfect circle that surrounded the two mates, they sat there silently and waited for the unexpected news.

"I am hear to let everyone know...I am pregnant!" Kiara cried with delight and everyone chatted excitedly among themselves.

"Really?" A lioness cried, that Kiara recognized as Mara.

"Wow, the news heir will arrive," another shouted which was Nariea.

Soon after everyone stopped in their sentences, Simba and Nala nuzzled their daughter. "Congratulations Kiara," they smiled, going up one at a time.

"I can't believe that I am going to be a grandfather," Simba said with happiness.

Kovu nuzzled Kiara and soon everyone was making their way out of the den to rest under the morning sun that was just about to rise. Some lionesses sat in the shade, under some thick trees, talking to each other, while some just lay on rocks and groomed. Just as Kiara thought about her new cubs, a voice interrupted them. She turned round to see that it was Nala.

"Hello Mum," she smiled as she walked up to her.

"Hi dear, I was just wondering whether you should let Rafiki know soon. That way he can let you know the gender of the cub and just to see how you are doing."

"Okay, thank Mum. I'll get Kovu and we'll be on our way," she said with a smile as she raced into the den to find a young male lying there.

At once, he looked up. "Oh, hi Kiara. How are you?" He smiled and walked up to his mate.

"I'm fine, just wondered if we should go to Rafiki now," she said hopefully and Kovu smiled.

"Sure thing, that will be a great idea," he cried, running out of the den, allowing Kovu to follow.

The lionesses were already beginning the morning hunt and Kiara usually went with them, but as she was expecting cubs, that wasn't possible. Kovu was always faster than her but she didn't mind. They both ran side-by-side until the big tree of Rafiki stood before them.

Kiara leaped up onto a tree branch and climbed up onto the tree, waiting for Rafiki to let her in and whispered. "Hello Rafiki. I was wondering-"

"Ah, Kiara! Your finally here," the mandrill cried, letting the two come in.

"Oh, you knew?" She asked in a puzzled way.

"Of course, the great kings tell me everything," she replied.

"So, do you know what gender is?" She asked.

"You are expecting a two girls," Rafiki replied happily.

"Wow, two girls," The queen cried in delight at the good news, nuzzling her mate. "Thanks for letting me know."

Kovu was just as pleased and nuzzling her back, thanking Rafiki as they both left, knowing more about their future cubs.

* * *

As the new mates got back to their home, Kiara went in the opposite direction of Kovu to where a group of young females who were pregnant. They were talking by a tree as the queen arrived.

"Hey, queen Kiara," Narli greeting with a smile plastered on her face. "Guess what? I'm expecting the cub I wanted."

"Well...?" Kiara urged her to spill it out.

"It's a boy!" She cried.

"That's nice. I'm going to give birth to two girls. It's hard to choose which will become queen," she sighed, still happy at thought of having daughters.

"What about you?" Mara asked. "I'm having a girl. I wanted a boy before, but now that I know I will be getting the opposite, I'm happy with either."

"Vitani and Kopa are having two boys and one girl," Lamina said. "I'm having two boys."

"A girl," Nora smiled. "Briana is inside the den, she's having a boy."

Kara joined in the cub conversation. "Mines three boys."

"Wow," Kiara laughed.

Sharia decided to tell the group what she was having. "A girl."

After a whole hour of chatting, the group of girls decided to make their way into pride rock, still thinking about their future cubs.

Nala walked up to them. "Kovu told me you were having twin girls," she smiled, nuzzling her daughter.

"That's right," Kiara nuzzled back.

Soon, the pride began to make their way into the huge den of the rock and settled down for the afternoon meal.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
